thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Vendettas
Vendettas 'is the thirty-first season of ''The Challenge. Filming began in September 2017. Description Twenty-eight players including stars from MTV UK’s Ex on the Beach and Geordie Shore along with contestants from Big Brother will join The Challenge fan favorites as they travel to Spain to pursue their personal vendettas against one another. And this season, for the very first time, every player is out solely for themselves not their team. Only one winner will come out on top, competing to win the final prize that has the potential to exceed $500,000. Cast | |} Format Each player will play in multiple challenges followed by elimination rounds known as "The Ring". The eliminations will alternate between male, female, or genderless elimination weeks. The winning players of each challenge will split $25,000 to their personal bank account. The overall top three players will be known as "The Troika" and will be safe from elimination. The last-place player of the designated gender will head straight to the Ring. The Troika will nominate three players as possible opponents to the last-place player. These players will be known as "The Inquisition". In the Ring, the Troika will decide who from the Inquisition will compete in the elimination. The winner(s) of the elimination round will stay in the game, and earn a "grenade". Grenades are punishments that can be granted to any player by the elimination winner. The loser of the elimination round will go home, and their bank total will be added to the final challenge total. Game summary Elimination chart '''Notes *Eddie withdrew from the game prior to the "Who's Got Balls?" challenge. However, his departure was not addressed onscreen, and it was not revealed why he departed from the game. During the airing of the episode, Cory revealed via Twitter that Alicia allegedly had a restraining order against him. On an Instagram Live Sylvia revealed that Eddie opted to leave the house rather than have his name dragged through the mud over the situation. *Prior to the “#Vendettas” challenge, Melissa suffered an injury in the house that cut her foot. Because the challenge was played over water, Melissa was medically forced to forfeit and she was automatically sent to the Ring. *Natalie and Sylvia did not participate in the "Gasping for Air" challenge as they were deemed too sick to participate. *Prior to the "Puppet Master" challenge, it was revealed that Sylvia was too sick to continue in the game. Therefore, she was removed from the competition. *In the "Crazy 8" elimination, four "Mercenaries" (Jordan, Derrick, Tori, and Aneesa) were brought in to compete against the Ring players, similar to the "Heavy Hitters" twist seen on Cutthroat and Battle of the Bloodlines. In order to stay in the game, they must win against the Mercenary. Joss played against Derrick, Shane played against Jordan, Veronica played against Aneesa, and Kam played against Tori. *In the "Crazy 8" elimination, Veronica had broken her finger in her round against Aneesa, so she was disqualifed due to not being able to compete. *Kayleigh withdrew from the game following the "Not So Bright" elimination after not feeling comfortable in the house after being bullied by Kailah, Jemmye, and Britni. *In Episode 11, another set of Mercenaries (Ashley, Darrell, Frank, and Laurel) were brought in to compete in the "Yankin’ My Chain" elimination. Ashley played against Kam, Laurel played against Britni, Frank played against Brad, and Darrell played against Nelson. *Due to two rounds and no one scoring in the "Yankin' My Chain" elimination, Nelson’s round against Darrel was a draw and Nelson won by default. However, he did not earn a grenade. Ring progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of the Troika. : The contestant placed in the Top 3 in the challenge and was part of the Troika. : The contestant won the challenge but was not part of the Troika. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated by the Troika for the Inquisition but not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the Ring. : The contestant won against the “Mercenary” in the Ring. : The contestant's elimination against the "Mercenary" was declared a draw. : The contestant lost the Ring and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the Ring against the “Mercenary” and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Bank progress Every player is given their own individual bank account, similar to The Ruins, and may earn money by winning challenges. Instead of an eliminated player's account going to the player that eliminated them, it is added to the final prize. Total added to Final Prize: $109,875 Grenades Grenades are punishments that the elimination winner can put upon any player of their choice. Note: Sylvia did not participate in the "Gasping for Air" challenge, therefore she was unable to use her grenade. Note: 'Because Nelson's round against Darrell in the "Yankin' My Chain" elimination was a draw, Nelson was unable to receive a grenade. Episode guide Gallery VendettasCast.jpg|Group photo VendettasCast2.png|Group photo AliciaVendettas.png|Alicia BananasVendettas.png|Bananas BradVendettas.png|Brad BritniVendettas.png|Britni Cara MariaVendettas.png|Cara Maria CoryVendettas.png|Cory DevinVendettas.png|Devin EddieVendettas.png|Eddie JemmyeVendettas.png|Jemmye JossVendettas.png|Joss KailahVendettas.png|Kailah KamVendettas.png|Kam KayleighVendettas.png|Kayleigh KyleVendettas.png|Kyle LeroyVendettas.png|Leroy MarieVendettas.png|Marie MelissaVendettas.png|Melissa NatalieVendettas.png|Natalie NelsonVendettas.png|Nelson NicoleRVendettas.png|Nicole R. NicoleZVendettas.png|Nicole Z. RoganVendettas.png|Rogan ShaneVendettas.png|Shane SylviaVendettas.png|Sylvia TonyVendettas.png|Tony VeronicaVendettas.png|Veronica VictorVendettas.png|Victor ZachVendettas.png|Zach TJVendettas.png|'Host TJ Lavin Trailers 'The Challenge Vendettas' Official Trailer Premieres Tuesday, January 2nd MTV Category:Seasons Category:Vendettas